How To Make Good Shows Bad/Our Little World
The theme song is sung to the tune to "Row, Row, Row Your Boat", and is sung in Korean with English subtitles. **'BONUS:' For later seasons, the theme is sung to the tune of Caillou, this time in Chinese without English subtitles. ***'DOUBLE BONUS:' The ending credits theme is Shots by Little Jon. For later seasons it is Outta Your Mind, also by Little Jon. *The animation resembles the unaired version of Some Enchanted Evening. For later seasons, it is Rocket Monkeys-esque. *All the fonts used are the font used for Dukes of Hazzard. *Make Bobby a spoiled brat. *Sierra throws tantrums almost every minute. *Have Bonnie be afraid of reptiles instead of adoring them. *Record it with a shaky iPad. (BUT IPADS DIDN'T EXIST UNTI- forget it.) *Have Kalan need to use the bathroom in all episodes, and it is used as a repetitive running gag. *Sierra's imaginary boyfriend is 2010's Justin Bieber. (But Justin wasn't.. ah, forget it.) *Have kids' infomercials from the late 90's and 2000's play every 3 minutes. *Have Kiera eat something every 60 seconds. *Have there be product placement for Build-a-Bear Workshop with everyone singing about it. *Include three talking animals that teach the audience sex ed, graphic videos/images and all. *Use the phrase "When I get tired I always have to take a wee wee.. weeweewee!" 100 consecutive times in a row for every episode, which gets annoying fast. *Put in ads for toys from the 30's - 90's that recieved controversy in the backgrounds, and aim such ads at kids. *The entire first season is simply from the eyes of a hallucinating person who overdosed on acid. *9/11 jokes, Holocaust jokes, homophobia jokes, nazi paraphernalia, incest jokes, butt jokes, fart jokes, poop jokes, gross-out jokes, need I say more? *Include several jumpscares in every horror-themed episode. *Have it be made in 2003. *Have Kalan talk like a valley girl instead of having a German accent. *Tools similar to the Mousketools from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse are used to solve mundane problems. *Add a long, boring disclaimer at the beginning of each episode. *Include an episode dedicated to Kalan reading Everybody Poops. *The Grimace poisons everyone in the finale. Bonus, Kiera's pet pig is slaughtered for bacon in the finale too. *Add "eh" to the end of every speaking role for every character to make them look like a bunch of Canadian stereotypes. *Each episode ends with the characters going home and to bed as a sleep-enducing lullaby plays. Before that, the cast sings "Just Watch Us Now". *Maren only says one phrase - "Honk!" and it gets annoying to the point that Bobby slaps her. That too is used as a running gag until Maren is buried alive in "The Sinking Feeling". *The Nickelodeon Box Face, the Nickelodeon Pinchface, and the Nickelodeon Monster Egg make time to time cameos throughout the series. **'BONUS:' The Quiznos Spongmonkeys, Ronald McDonald, Birdie The Early Bird and Robin from TTG also make cameos. ***'TRIPLE BONUS:' The children from 1980s and 1990s Chuck E. Cheese commercials ALSO make cameos. *Milo pees himself every 5 seconds, and blames his small bladder on it. *Have intense product placement of Taco Bell in every three episodes. *Like Frozen, have it invade the market. *Sierra's mother is revealed to be a stripper. *Add toilet humor. *Add Back to the Future references. *Make everyone a complete moron. *After the aforementioned disclaimer, add 100000000000000 Screen Gems "S From Hell" Logos, BИD and Viacom "V Of Doom" logos. *Have E.T guest star in it. *Add a pointless love story for Bonnie and Milo that will invade the show as much as Starco invades SVTFOE. *Take out the funny scenes and replace them with scenes from Supernanny and Nanny 911. *Everyone is voiced by either Cory Doran (using his Mike and Svetlana voices), Rob Paulsen (using his Bubsy voice), Sue Rose (using her Angela Anaconda voice), Tom Kenny (using his Spongebob voice), Bill Fagerbakke, Tabitha St. Germain (using her Jennifer Shope voice), Jennie Kwan, Levi Stubbs, Doug Parker (using his Megaman voice), Richard Cox (using his Kevin Reynolds voice), Haven Paschall (using her Serena voice) or Marÿke Hendrikse (using her Amy Anderson voice). *Include a braindead Arceus, Genesect and Virizion. *Shoddy Godzilla roars are constantly heard. *Include spinning images of small children using the urinal every 2 minutes for Hellonintendo9's sexual pleasure. *The characters stare at the audience every 50 seconds, similar to this picture: *Have Robyn cry every 20 seconds for no reason. *The characters sing rap, children's songs, and outdated music. *Have DiC produce it. For later seasons, Williams Street. *Sierra's catchphrase is "That's not right!". *Bobby's catchphrase is "Stop right now!". *Kiera's catchphrase is "That's it!". *Kalan's catchphrase is "Allahu Akbar!" and whenever she says it, an explosion takes place. *Bonnie's catchphrase is "Smile, America! Say Chuck-E-Cheese!". *Milo's catchphrase is "I'm sexy and I know it!", and whenever he says it he dances while grabbing his crotch. *Robyn's catchphrase is "Kaboom!". *There are random Sonic Says-esque morals. *Everyone that edited The Rapsittie Kids - Believe In Santa edit all the episodes. *Kalan's house is the ВИD Mask. *There is on-screen bondage in each episode. *WAY too much toilet humor. *Fill it with unfunny pop culture references. *Gory jumpscares are abundant and unexpectedly appear at random moments. *In-your-face shots of the characters appear whenever the viewer doesn't expect it. *Fill it with tons of animation errors. *Add boom mics dropping into shot. *Replace the background music of some songs with the sounds of transformers arcing and exploding. *The show makes fun of Keemstar fans, Keemstar haters, people with ADHD, fat people, transgender people, black people, asian people, biracial couples, Jews, members of the LGBT community, bronies, pegasisters, and Autistic people. *Various hashtags (like #ohkierawhy, #roasted, #lit and #autism) are used in every episode. *There is MOUNTAINS of filler in the episodes. *A character dies a gruesome death each episode, yet they are alive and well in the next episode. *There is tons of product placement for Chuck E Cheese, Showbiz Pizza, Radio Shack, Magic Mart, Sling TV, Oxi Clean, the Big City Slider Station, Pibb Xtra, and Sega games. *Bonnie's theme song is "Scatman's World" by Scatman John. Category:How To Category:How to make X things Y pages